The invention relates to a guiding device for a curved, vertically adjustable window pane, particularly of vehicle doors. Two holding parts, which are spaced away from one another and each have an upper and a lower sliding block, are arranged at a lower edge area of the window pane and are in operative connection with U-profiled tracks of guide rails mounted in the door body.
In a known guiding device of the initially mentioned type (DE-AS No. 1 210 691), one guide rail respectively having a U-profiled track is arranged adjacent to the upright extending lateral edges of the window pane, the two sliding blocks of each holding part which--viewed in vertical direction--extend at a distance to one another, interacting with the common track. In this case, the two guide rails reach around the front and rear edge of the window pane.
This guiding device has the disadvantage that it is suitable only for a window pane which, in its closed position, extends approximately in parallel to an inside panel of the door body located underneath it. For window panes which have a pronounced lateral drop with respect to the door body located underneath it this guiding device would not be very suitable. In addition, because of the fixed position of the guide rails, the free design of the door body would be limited considerably--particularly in the area of the door lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide, particularly for a framelessly guided window pane having a pronounced lateral drop with respect to the door body located underneath it, a guiding device which ensures a functionally appropriate holding of the window pane in all positions while it has an uncomplicated construction. In addition, the free design of the door body in the lock area should not be impaired.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein at each guide rail, two tracks are constructed, the upper sliding block interacting with the first track, and the lower sliding block interacting with the second track, and wherein the tracks of a guide rail as well as the sliding blocks of each holding part are arranged at opposite longitudinal sides of a common connecting web of the guide rail extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Preferred embodiments include further advantageous features which facilitate the construction and operation of the window pane guidance system.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the opposite arrangement of the two tracks of each guide rail and of the sliding blocks of each holding part, a functionally appropriate support of the window pane is ensured in all positions of the window pane in the transverse and the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Because of the different offset shaping of the tracks according to especially preferred embodiments, this guiding device is suitable particularly for window panes which have a pronounced lateral drop with respect to the door body located underneath them. In addition, the holding parts may be fixed at any point at the window pane; i.e., the pertaining guide rails do not necessarily have to be mounted at the lateral edge of the window pane, where space is required for the door lock.
The holding parts and the guide rail are easy to manufacture and easily mountable in the door. By means of the integration of a window lift mechanism into the guiding device, a compact construction is achieved. In addition, by means of this guiding device, a minimum distance of the window pane is achieved with respect to the adjacent outer contour of the vehicle (low drag coefficient). In addition, during the driving operation, the window pane, by means of the occurring suction forces, is pulled against the sealing of the center web, whereby tightness is increased. When the window pane is lowered slightly, a good ventilation of the vehicle interior is ensured as a result of the shaping of the tracks, since the front edge of the window pane moves away from the center web and forms a gap-shaped opening.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.